


Snowstorm

by guiltipanda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's a very short thing and I wish there was more fluff tbh, M/M, Prumano Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltipanda/pseuds/guiltipanda
Summary: A snowstorm headed for Berlin reveals some things Veneziano hadn’t known about Romano.For Prumano Week 2019! Day 2: Storm. (I just made it winter themed.)





	Snowstorm

_“A snowstorm is predicted to hit the north-east today. Berlin can expect nearly two meters of snow by nightfall…”_

Two meters of snow sounded ridiculous to Veneziano, but Romano took it to another level, flying into doomsday preparation mode. He spread salt all over the driveway and didn’t listen when Germany told him that it wouldn’t make a difference, he lined the windows with towels for insulation, started up the fireplace with a tall stack of extra wood off to the side, and procured a mound of blankets to use as needed. It was easier to let it happen, which is probably why Germany didn’t argue when Romano gave him a list of supplies, mostly food, to get from the store.

Though it could be intense, Veneziano liked winter in Germany. Warm drinks and cozy layers kept the cold at bay, and everything looked pure and bright when covered in fresh snow. He tended to visit around this time every year, but Romano didn’t normally accompany him. Romano couldn’t stand the cold, he went into a frenzy every time the snow came higher than his ankles, and he wasn’t fond of Germany in general, the place or the personification.

Veneziano and Germany each carried a grocery bag as they made their way back. A flurry was delicately falling on an already icy path, alluding to the coming storm. There were still cars and people bustling about, despite everything. Veneziano peered through the windows of all the shops they passed, clothing boutiques and bodegas and small eateries. A display of mannequins in stylish winterwear caught his eye.

“Oh, Germany,” Veneziano said, placing a hand on his arm to stop him. “Can we check out that store really quick?”

He looked up at the heavy, gray clouds looming overhead. “We have time, but we don’t want to take too long. Just in case.”

The temperature inside the store was several degrees warmer. Veneziano’s skin tingled as he regained feeling in his face. He began sifting through the coats on the nearest clothing rack.

“Do you need a new coat?” Germany asked.

“No, but Romano could use one.” None of his brother’s clothes were warm enough for German winter. He’d been fussy about it during most of their visit. “I keep telling him to buy one since he’s started coming with me when I visit much more, cause he’s always cold, but he makes excuses. How difficult it is to find a warm winter coat in Italy, how he doesn’t want to spend that money for something he’ll rarely need, things like that.”

“Yes, your brother can be…stubborn.”

Veneziano was aware. Romano was a person set in his ways, and he rarely did anything that would compromise his own comfort. Precisely why it made no sense that he would come to Germany in the middle of winter unprepared and refuse to buy a suitable coat. Eccentric as he was, he wasn’t irrational. Regardless, Veneziano figured the simple solution would be to buy the coat himself.

He found one that he thought Romano would like. A long dark blue parka that was slim but well insulated. It fit him well, so it would fit his brother. He paid for it, and then they continued back.

As they neared the house, Veneziano was surprised to see Romano out front. He appeared much more at ease than he’d been that morning, standing by and watching Prussia catch snowflakes on his tongue. His face was tinged pink from the blistering chill, but he was smiling. Veneziano noticed the brown overcoat Romano was wearing. It was ill-fitting, too long and too big in the shoulders. It made him look small as he hugged it around himself. Romano ruffled through Prussia’s hair, brushing away the snow that was caught in it. Their breaths curled and joined in smoke-like trails around their faces. There was a softness to Romano’s expression that Veneziano didn’t recognize, right before he drew Prussia in for a kiss. 

“Oh,” Veneziano and Germany said in unison, both startled.

The older two turned at the sound, Romano stiff and reddening as Prussia greeted them with a face-splitting grin. He took Romano’s hand and waved it at them. “Welcome back!”

Romano jerked his hand away.

“Yes, we…we got most of the things on the list, as well as ingredients for the dinner Italy wanted to make tonight,” Germany said, dealing with the revelation of their brothers’ romantic relationship by sidestepping it completely.

Veneziano took a different approach. “I like that coat, Romano! Where’d you get it?”

Romano pulled the lapels tighter around himself. “None of your business. Let’s go inside before we’re buried alive in this frozen hellscape.”

He plucked the grocery bags from Veneziano’s arms and marched inside the house, head down. Prussia chuckled sheepishly, dragging his fingers through his hair. “It happened recently. It wasn’t a secret or anything. And now he’s all embarrassed.”

“I understand. It’s fine.” Germany didn’t ask any questions. Veneziano didn’t either, though he wanted to.

Romano recovered quickly, openly snuggling up to Prussia underneath several blankets on the couch as Veneziano and Germany put the food away. The blue parka caught his attention as Veneziano was taking it up to the guestroom.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, do you like it? I saw it and decided to get it for myself.” He smiled at Germany, who did a good job of doing and saying nothing to indicate he knew what was happening.

If Romano had any more questions, he didn’t voice them, instead leaning back against the body next to him. Prussia’s eyes were closed, his head resting on Romano’s shoulder as Romano clung to his arm. They both had the remarkable ability to fall asleep anywhere, in any position, nearly instantly. And so they did.

It really was a nice coat, and Veneziano didn’t want to return it. Maybe one day he would give it to Romano, if his brother ever got tired of finding excuses to wear Prussia’s.


End file.
